Social Circles at Goode
by katraj0908
Summary: An average mortal in finding in more difficult than she expect to figure out how Goode way until another mortal helps her out, especially when she becomes curious about the group the rest of the school labeled as 'the Greeks'.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and Mean Girls where I got the idea from, but there isn't really any reference of Mean Girls in here.**

I perused my closed for the perfect outfit.

Usually I wasn't so self-conscious about my looks, but today was my first day at Goode High School and I wanted to make a good (excuse the pun) impression. A month ago my father had received a promotion in his company which usually would have been a good this, but it required us to move from Indiana to New York. I may not have been the most popular person at my high school, but I didn't mind that. I had friends and that was good enough for me.

So when my parents told me I was understandably upset.

Huffing, I ended up choosing skinny jeans, a Doctor Who crop top and booties with a black jacket on top because it was the middle of October. Yes, I was starting in the middle of the semester, lucky me. Please note the sarcasm.

I quickly took a shower, did my make-up and went to blow dry my hair when my mom stuck her head into the doorway.

"Layla, we're leaving in 20 minutes and you still have to eat breakfast," she said.

"I'll just grab a muffin on the way out," not looking at her as I plugged the hair dryer into the wall.

She sighed and then leaned against the doorway, "I know that you're upset about the move-"

"Got that right," I mumbled.

She continued as if she didn't hear me, "But it's for the best and I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time."

I knew she was right, but I liked my life in Indiana and I had too much pride to tell her that so I just sighed and said, "Whatever, let me blow dry my hair and I'll be down."

My mom smiled knowingly as if she knew what I was thinking and she probably did.

Ten minutes I was in my mom's car wringing my hands, a nervous habit that I had inherited from my dad.

Mom reached over to stop me and smiled at me, "Stop thinking, you'll do fine."

"What if they don't like me?" I nearly whined. "I mean, this is NYC, what if they think I'm just some hick from Indiana?"

She gave her a stern look, "You'll just have to show them differently," they pulled up to Goode. "Your stop, I love you."

I took a deep breath and then said, "Love you too," then hopped out of the car. I saw her pull out of the school and knew I was alone in my own personal hell.

 _Make an impression_ , I thought to myself. _Show them differently._ I remember my mother saying. So I straightened my back and made my way towards the front of the school, what I was not expecting was my first impression in front of almost the entire school was for me to trip over my own feet and fall on my face.

That's right. Layla Johnson, on her first day at Goode High School, tripped over her own feet and fell on her face.

The entire front of the school went silent while Layla went red with embarrassment as she picked herself only to see a hand in front of her face, obviously offering help which she took.

"Thank you," Layla said as she fixed her backpack, then she looked at her saviour. He was an extremely handsome boy with windswept black hair, sea-green eyes and a fit body.

"It's no problem," he said as he wrapped an arm around a gorgeous blonde's body.

"Right," she said awkwardly. "I'm new, so can you point me in the direction of the office?"

It was the girl who spoke this time, "Just walk up those stairs, through the double-doors and then turn right," and then gave me beautiful smiles.

"Welcome to Goode," the boy said as the two turned around to re-join who she assumed were their friends.

I broke out of my stupor and followed the directions that they gave me. When I reached the office they were apparently waiting for me, "Layla Johnson?"

I smiled at the secretary, "That's me."

I smiled back and then gave me a few pieces of paperwork, "Here is your schedule, locker number and it's combination, and a map of a school," she then looked at the girl waiting. "This is Sarah, she'll be your guide for the day as she has similar classes to you."

The girl was average looking at me and she was probably the type of person that I would hang out at my old school so I gave her a smile and said, "Layla Johnson, nice to meet you."

"You too," Sarah said and then checked her watch. "Come on, we've got biology first thing and it's on the other side of the school."

By the time lunch had come around I had made a great friend in Sarah. We had similar sense of humor and was a Whovian, as she had nearly flipped out when she had seen my shirt when I took off my jacket in Biology.

"Do you follow anything else?" Sarah asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I shifted my head left to right, "Sherlock and of course I'm into the usually fandoms."

She gave me a knowing look, "Like Harry Potter and Mortal Instruments?"

"Of course."

She squealed and then grabbed my arm, "Come on, you'll be sitting at our lunch table and we'll tell you all about the social scene at Goode."

We moved towards a table near the outer middle table in the cafeteria, "Everyone this is Layla Johnson."

They all gave me a wave except one boy with an afro who said, "You're the girl who fell on her face this morning."

I went beat red and then said, "Yeah, that was me, I probably will never be able to live it down," then I sat down next to Sarah.

"Nah," a girl to his left said. "We'll probably tease you about it once and a while, but the rest of the school will forget about it soon enough."

"So you guys know my name, but I don't know yours," I said as I placed my packed lunch on the table.

They went around the table and each said their names and then once boy who said his name was Jeremy asked Sarah, "Did you tell Layla about the social scene here yet?"

Sarah shook her head, "I thought it would be easier to do at lunch and with your help."

I got a confused look on my face, "You guys are making a big deal about this," giving a nervous laugh. "I mean at my old school we just had popular girls, jocks, nerds, and stuff."

They gave me a look and then John said, "It's a bit more complicated here than that," he then leaned over to look over a table with a group of girls. "Those girls are considered popular."

Sarah finished, "But they are the popular sluts."

Ellen picked up and pointed to the table left of the popular sluts, "Those are the popular, sporty students are you getting it now?"

"So basically every…area has a popular group?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"You can say that," John said. "Those groups don't usually socialize with others, but the normal groups."

"That's insane," I said.

Jane shrugged, "Welcome to Goode. Now you're sitting in just a normal of normal group," I tilted my head to the side. "That means that we aren't totally popular and do all different activities."

"Such as I'm on the swim team," Ellen said with a dreamy look that confused me, but just caused the others to sigh in exasperation.

"I'm in film club," Sarah said.

They all went around saying what they did and I was shocked at what activities that Goode offered as my last school certainly did not offer activities like they did at Goode.

I looked around the cafeteria and then my eye caught on a group in the corner that seemed to almost be glowing with a powerful aura, "Who are they?"

The people I was sitting with turned around to see who I was looking at and then sighed, "Don't get your hopes up?"

"What do you mean?" Feeling confused for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Those are 'the Greeks'," John said with slight reverence in his tone. "They don't really socialize with anyone outside their circle.

"Why do you call them, 'the Greeks'?" I asked, not bothering to hide my staring.

"It's because they only speak Greek together, know everything about Greek mythology and have the looks of Greek gods," Sarah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I mean who are they," I asked with slight impatience. "The tall boy with black hair and girl with curly blonde hair helped me up when I fell this morning."

The rest of the table nodded, "They may keep to themselves, but they don't really stand for bully and are very kind."

"Anyways," Zach broke out of his thoughts. "I'll start by age order, shall I?" The rest of the table nodded in agreement. "Right, so for the sophomores we have Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque and Thalia Grace." He pointed towards a handsome goth boy and a beautiful goth girl along with a coffee skin color girl with curled hair and golden eyes.

"For the juniors," John began. "There are Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang," he pointed at each person. He pointed at a rather stiff looking blond with blue eyes and John said, "Yes, that is Thalia's older brother. Then he pointed at the beautiful Cherokee girl with choppy hair, "That is his girlfriend and yes, her dad is the actor, but she hates to be asked about it. He pointed at the boy who while handsome looked like an elf, "Valdez has major ADHD, well they all do, he can fix anything with no sweat and flirts with all girls but not seriously." Then John pointed at the boy who looked like a wrestler with a child's face, "Frank Zhang is dating Hazel, I don't know much about him since him kind of keeps to himself."

I raised an eyebrow at them and then Sarah said, "Now the seniors, just Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," they gave each other knowing glances. "They are the power couple of the school, many have tried to break them up, but it does work." Sarah pointed at the beautiful blond with princess curls, perfect tan to go along with a perfect body and wicked grey eyes as if she was analysing your every move, "Annabeth is the smartest girl at the school despite having dyslexia and ADHD, she's obsessed with architecture and moved here from San Francisco," I saw her reading a book, but getting distracted when Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That fine specimen," Sarah pointed at the boy with windswept hair, piercing sea-green eyes and a swimmer's body. "Is Percy Jackson, he was here before all the others and rumor has it he blew up the band room with an old student: Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she shook herself from her thoughts. "Anyways, his stepfather is our English teacher: Paul Blofis, and Percy is captain of the swim team."

"He is scary good," Ellen said with wide-eyes. "Like if someone were to officially record him, I bet he'd break records."

"Whatever Ellen, you're just saying that because you have a crush on him like half of the school," Sarah said. "But no one will ever be able to break them up because they are totally in love and I'm not talking about an average high school romance, like Percy would jump into hell for her."

Ellen went red, "No I am not in love with him!"

"Anyways," Zach said, ignoring the girls bickering. "They all have ADHD, dyslexia and met at a camp for that. Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Jason and Percy are cousins while Hazel and Nico are half-siblings on their dad's side."

"How do they have that aura?" I asked the group.

They shrugged before Sarah said, "If I had to guess I would say that they were gods," they all paused and then laughed.

"Anyways, now you know what's up at Goode High School," Sarah said with a smile.


End file.
